


Fantasy and Freedom

by Melanin_Ink



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Ink/pseuds/Melanin_Ink
Summary: In the middle of the night, a young prince was kidnapped. Or was he?





	Fantasy and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is an overdue secret santa gift for the lovely sanguineroyaltea on tumblr! I hope you like it!!! <3<3<3<3

The fire cracked and popped as it devoured the wood underneath it. Brightly illuminated, James peered around the small campsite, cross-legged and scanned for anything out of place, before they landed on the elvish man across from him. He was laid on his stomach, lazily kicking his legs back and forth. His hands flew across a scroll that was sprawled on the ground. His hair acted almost like a canopy as it draped over his shoulders and in front of the scroll, obscuring James’ view of it. The only sounds were from the fire and the hums from her. He cleared his throat. 

“So… what did you say you wanted to be called again, your highness?”

An eye peaked through the strands of hair before he brushed them back, exposing his face.

“Aleks. Just Aleks is fine.”

The half dwarf nodded and then went back to looking around at the trees. He had probably studied the grooves of each tree trunk numerous times before he noticed that Aleks had sat up and was now staring right at him. Nervous, he took a deep breath before making eye contact. 

“Why are you so nervous around me?”

Aleks’ sudden question shocked him only for a moment and he scoffed.

“I don't know you. I don't trust you. I have no reason to and it doesn't matter if you're some prince either. I don't owe you anything. ”

His harsh reply is met with a light laugh and he was left shocked again. He watched as the man started rummaging through his bag. He appeared to finally find what he was looking for and James grew weary when he started walking towards him. Aleks crouched down in front of James and held out his hands, which clutched a sweet pastry roll.

“Well I owe you something, captor. I owe you a lot, actually. I can start with some food. I noticed you haven't eaten since we managed to escape the kingdom.”

James stared at the roll. Captor. What a smartass.

While he did technically kidnap Aleks, he wouldn't call it that. He helped him, even if he was still wondering why. Aleks wanted an out and James gave it to him. While he knew that society has pegged him as a kidnapper, he knew the truth. Aleks was a runaway. No amount of public shame will change that.

Snatching the roll, he dug in and ignored the laughter. Aleks sat back in his original spot across from him.

“So...you managed to smuggle me out of my kingdom. What now? You going to take me back to your place? Maybe sell me off to some shady men so you could make some money off of me?”

“Don't flatter yourself. I'm on top of their most wanted list and news will travel fast that a prince is missing. We're gonna hang low for awhile. And speaking of which, we have to change up your look if we don't want anyone to recognize you.”

Aleks played with his dark locks, running his fingers through them and working the knots out.

“Okay...” He sighed heavily,“Y'know it wasn't easy growing all of this out.”

James laughed and searched his bag. He pulled out some shears and a small vial filled with shimmering liquid.

“Come here and let me cut your hair. Don't worry. I won't make you look too dumb.” He winked.

Aleks ignored the last comment and reluctantly, he scooted closer to James and sat between his legs. Turning so his back was to the other man, he let his mind wander.

He thought about the entire day as pieces of his hair fell. He could barely believe that he was pacing in his old room that same morning. He had been counting.

Nineteen hours since he heard the secret knock on his door.

Eighteen hours and fifty-nine minutes since he snuck past all the guards and out of the royal palace, following behind James.

Eighteen hours exactly since they made just enough sound to be heard. 

Seventeen hours and fifty-nine minutes since they had to dodge arrows and duck into shadows to escape.

Seventeen hours and thirty minutes since they broke free of the kingdom and ran into the forest.

And four hours since they stopped walking and set up camp for the night. 

While it wasn't easy to tell, Aleks was eternally grateful that James helped him escape. Royal life wasn't one he was too fond of, with absent family and two faced subjects. He was happy the day he quite literally ran into the most infamous shady man and practically cornered him, begging him for an escape. He was surprised that he said yes. As the plan came into effect, he wondered why James agreed so easily. Why did it only take him asking once to basically tarnish the remains of his name just so Aleks can leave everything behind? If the rumours about him were entirely true, then Aleks didn't believe he was as selfless as his act may have shown. They had only known each for a week tops, only speaking behind closed doors and alleyway corners just dark enough to hide them from sight. They were careful. They didn't dwell with idle conversations. James hadn't even asked him why he wanted to leave in the first place.

James.

James.

The mysterious smartass that gave up everything just because Aleks wanted to give up everything. Selfless for someone with supposed trust issues. He found it sweet. Aleks liked him. He had secretly hoped James stuck around after the grand escape and was glad he did. 

The man was captivating. His eyes sucked Aleks into them like a whirlpool and if Aleks wasn't careful, he'd never resurface. Every look was double ended and calculated. While his eyes packed a warmth that could melt a blizzard, his mouth was almost stagnant and rigid in nature. His smiles weren't something he gave easily. But Aleks had received a few and that left him hopeful. He reminded himself not to get his hopes up way too many times during their trip.

He felt a cool liquid drench his short hair and fingers massaging it in. His head leaned into the touch and he felt a small shiver. He felt much more spoiled than he did at the palace. James made him feel special. He made him feel loved. Every sly look, every cheeky remark or gentle amount of contact made Aleks think about taking more risks. James was his. They had already been through so much together. Even though they had only known each other for a week, he couldn't see a life without James in it. He felt almost embarrassed by how fast he had fallen for the half-dwarf. But he laid it on thick, hoping James would get the hints.

“You should wash that out in the pond.”

Aleks turned back to look at him, his eyes narrowed.

“What exactly did you put in my hair?”

“Just something to help change it. Just go wash it out. You can see it in the morning.” James waved him away. 

Aleks sighed before walking to the edge of the pond. He knelt down before scooping water onto his head and scrubbing his hair. He did that until his back began to ache from his posture and walked back to the campsite. James had set up their cotts by the fire, which he was currently poking at. He looked up when he heard footsteps. 

“Lookin good.” He smiled.

Aleks blushed slightly and rolled his eyes.

“For your sakes, it better.”

“Get cozy. We leave as soon as it's day break.”

Getting under the blanket, Aleks quietly sighed and gazed at James. His face lit up with the glow from the flames and Aleks felt his heart skip a beat. He had let his hair down from the bun he had worn and his fluffy hair fell onto his shoulders. Aleks wanted to touch it. He scooted his cot closer to the other.

“James.” His voice was soft.

The man in question looked over to him, head tilted.

“Will you stay?”

James was taken aback.

“I'm not gonna just up and leave in the middle of the night, Aleks.”

“That's not what I mean.” Aleks scooted closer. “I want you to stay. After daybreak. After tomorrow and the day after that and even the day after that. Please.”

James stood still as his eyes searched. Aleks held his gaze, face heated. James reached his hand out to hold onto his cheek. He pulled him closer and before Aleks could process it, kissed him softly. 

“Where you go, I will follow. You have my word, I promise you.”

Aleks smiled softly and laid his head on his shoulder, comforted by the warm embrace. They fell into a comfortable silence. A moment passed before James spoke again. 

“By the way, you make a good blonde.”


End file.
